


Red Wires

by UnluckyAmulet



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Light Bondage, Literature, Reader is hella salty, Romance, Seven is emotionally stunted, Smut, not very graphic, slightly kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyAmulet/pseuds/UnluckyAmulet
Summary: In which Reader is done with Seven ignoring her...and Seven is nowhere near done with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I sinned.
> 
> (Also, I know the beginning is rather short, but honestly, I didn't want to tease you guys, I just wanted to skip straight to the smut. XD Seven can tie me up with those headphones any day.)

(Warning: Story contains sex and spoilers! Repeat, sex and spoilers here!)

_“I’m busy.”_

_“Don’t bother me.”_

_“As soon as I’m done with this, I’m gone.”_

You were so _finished._

Maybe you weren’t exactly in a calm, logical state as the moment, but under the circumstances, you felt like it was understandable.

You had been relieved, maybe a little _happy_ , when Seven showed up in the apartment in quite a fortuitous moment, managing to talk down the crazy hacker that had barged in there and started ranting about bombs and hacking and Mint Eye. You had wanted to meet up with the RFA members ever since you first unwittingly stumbled into their little group, and Seven was right at the top of that list. The two of you just…clicked. He was funny, silly and clearly a genius under his playful exterior. But there were times when you felt something else from Seven, this melancholy that called out to you. Probably because you were so intimately familiar with it yourself.

But now?

Now it was like Seven had been forcibly blackmailed into coming here. He had been holed up in the corner since the attacker left, tapping away on his laptop and occasionally chugging one of the many red cans littering his desk or crunching on those crisps he liked so much. He barely spoke to you, or if he did it was to let you know just how busy he was and how much of a nuisance it was to be around you. Yet when you tried to do anything, Seven was suddenly pulled away from his duties long enough to start nagging you and demanding to know what you were doing.

Well, you’d had enough of it.

You'd tried to be understanding, you really had. He was stressed, he’d just found out pretty shocking revelations about his brother, he had his old job to worry about and had apparently decided to stay here to keep an eye on you. You had tried to be patient, to reassure him you wanted him there and you cared. But it was hardly your fault all this had happened and you really didn’t need Seven taking it out on you.

You picked up the bag you had been packing with a snort, slinging it over one shoulder. It should be enough for a few days. You’d go to Jaehee, maybe, or Jumin. Anyone who was willing to let you crash with them. Anything had to be better than living like this, with an on-edge Seven and a bomb, for christ’s sake.

You didn’t bother to say anything to Seven – you didn’t need his bloody permission and if he wanted to know where you were going, he could check the chatrooms. You glanced over your shoulder at the figure in the corner, typing away so fast his fingers looked like a blur against the well-worn keys of his laptop. It caused a weird burning sensation, to look at him and the stiffness of his shoulders, knowing it was partially because he was trying his best to block everything – especially you- out. Who knew the wacky, fun Seven could be so cold and efficient?

Of course, there was no way Seven didn’t notice when you wrenched open the front door, carrying a bag and a pissy expression firmly set on your face. He blinked, then frowned and looked back at the computer screen.

“I already said, there’s food in the fridge,” Seven said distractedly, though he was watching you out of the corner of his eye. “You don’t need to go out. It’s not safe.”

Ha, like that was going to work on you this time.

“I don’t care.” You replied, coldly, ignoring the way he twitched. “I’m done with this. Goodbye, Seven. I’ll message the others after I’ve arrived at Jaehee’s.”

“What?!”

Seven jumped out of his seat with surprising speed for someone who spent so much time hunched over a laptop that you were growing concerned he would develop a hunchback from sitting that way, and almost ran over to you.

“You can’t go out there, my…I mean, the hacker could be waiting!”

“I’ll take my chances,” you shrugged, and stepped over the threshold. “Bye.”

“You can’t- damn it!” Seven said, almost shouting. "Come back!"

“I’d like to see you stop me, Seven.” You threw the remark over your shoulder, a little sneer on your face.

You turned and carried on walking, ignoring the look of stunned disbelief on his face.

That proved to be a mistake.

You heard thudding footsteps. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around you from behind and pulled you backwards, pretty much dragging you back into the apartment. You let out an enraged screech and flailed, but there was nothing you could really grab onto and Seven was apparently stronger than he looked. The next thing you knew, your bag had fallen off your shoulder and landed somewhere in the hallway and you were tossed onto something soft, in the spare room by the looks of it.

“What the fuck-?!”

You tried to sit up – had Seven just manhandled you onto a bed? – When a heavy weight suddenly pinned you down and you heard something thud onto the mattress. Seven grabbed hold of your wrists in one hand, holding the wire dangling from his ever-present headphones with another, and with an impressive amount of speed and skill, tied your wrists to the bedpost with his headphone cords. 

_Where did he learn how to do that?_

He got off you as soon as he was done, stepping back as if to admire his handiwork. You stared at him with your mouth agape in both shock and indignation, before your instincts kicked in.

"Seven," you growled, giving an experimental yank on the wire, which accomplished exactly nothing. "Untie me. Right now."

"No," Seven replied, looking down at you with an expression that made you feel hot and squirmy all at once. Still, you fought for some semblance of control.

"Let me go, right fucking now!" you shrieked.

"You can be mad at me all you want, but I'm not letting you go and risk getting hurt over that."

"Well gee, Seven, that's really fucking convenient that you've missed out that ever since you showed up, you've been acting like you can't even stand to be around me." you snarled up at him. "You can't keep me here indefinitely - the others will notice if I stop coming on the chat and-"

"V and I are the only ones who know the apartment's address," Seven countered, infuriatingly calmly, approaching the bed, his knees nudging the edge of the mattress. "Or did you forget that?"

"Don't you have coding to get back to?" you snapped, trying again to slip free of the wires.

"Oh no," Seven almost purred, moving onto the bed, his knee sinking onto the mattress between your legs. "You wanted my attention, didn't you? Well, you've got it now."

Oh, his voice. Something about it, and the way he was looking at you, his golden eyes glittering...you pressed your thighs together, but even you couldn't deny the growing wetness there, or the way you were suddenly short of breath.

"I'm not afraid of you, Seven," you said, as calmly as you could, and it was true.

Seven kept insisting that he was dangerous. You didn't care. He told you to stay away from him. You wanted him closer. He blamed himself when the intruder broke on, but without Seven, things could have been a whole lot worse. But the more the stubborn redhead tried to push you away, the harder you fought. It infuriated you that he could keep up this icy attitude, but he had clearly underestimated just how tenacious you could be. Now you had reached a stalemate, and both of you knew that Seven had just shown his hand, from the moment he leapt up from his computer when you announced you were leaving.

"Is that so?" Seven hummed, reaching out. 

Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, his hand floated towards your hoodie zipper, just grazing your breasts as he did so. 

You bit back a groan as he did it, but even that feather-light touch only enhanced your keen yearning for him. You wanted him to touch you, to feel his hands all over you. And he knew it.

"Then, you won't be afraid if I do _this?_ " he asked, and slowly began to drag the zipper down, the rasp of teeth filling the air. 

You watched the fabric part to reveal your bare skin beneath, your tank top ridden up your stomach. You sucked in a shaky breath, staying very still as Seven's golden eyes drank in the sight of you beneath him, tied up and chest heaving. A smirk curved at his lips.

"You're a strange girl," he commented, his hands groping your chest lightly, fingers skimming over the sensitive skin, nearly making you cry out. "Wanting someone like me to touch you like this. Did you imagine me, when you were in the chatrooms?"

You bit your lip, feeling heat flood your face. He'd hit the nail on the head, albeit unintentionally. But whenever he spoke to you on the phone or sent you an email, you could not suppress the giddy buzz you always felt whenever it concerned Seven...and you didn't want to, either. Eventually, merely basking in his online attention wasn't enough anymore. You'd started imagining what it would be like to actually meet him, talk to him...then those thoughts took a significantly sexier turn.

For it to be actually happening...needless to say, fantasy and reality were very different.

Not that you were having a bad time, mind you.

“…Maybe,” you grunted in response to his question, forcing yourself not to arch into his touch.

“Liar,” he chided you, giving your flesh a little pinch. You jumped in surprise. “Look at you, squirming around on the bed. You can’t wait for me to touch you again.”

“Then do it.” You retorted, gazing defiantly up at him.

But Seven seemed to have recalled his previous hesitation and was simply staring at you, his expression as smooth and empty as glass.

“You don’t know what you’re asking,” he muttered, and if your arms weren’t tied you could have happily throttled him for trotting out this old song and dance. “I mean it, I-“

“Don’t,” you snapped, cutting him off so vehemently that he fell silent. “You don’t get to tell me what I do or don’t want, Seven or Luciel or _whatever_ your real name is. I knew it was risky to come to this damn apartment, and I did it anyway. I knew I couldn’t do as good a job of organising the party as Rika but I wanted to help you guys. Yeah, maybe I don’t make the best decisions, but they’re mine. I know what I want and I want YOU. You don’t have to reciprocate, I wouldn’t expect you to. But if you don’t stop treating me like a dumb little girl who doesn’t understand anything, I swear I will walk out that door and never come back. You can’t keep me tied up forever, and you know it.”

The silence in the room seemed very loud as you finished ranting, breath coming out in sharp, angry puffs.

Seven let out a deep sigh through his nose, raking a hand through his thick red hair. Your fingers twitched as you longed to do the same.

“...Damn it.” Seven murmured after a long pause, his golden yellow eyes drifting down to yours. “You’re impossible.”

Then he leant down and kissed you, using his arms to brace himself on either side of you. He (pretty predictably) tasted like Honey Buddha Chips and PHD Pepper, though his lips were unexpectedly warm. Despite your anger, you responded as best you could, not wasting much time before slipping your tongue into his mouth. Although Seven was leaning above you, his thighs nudging yours, your body felt light, as though you could simply float away. Seven’s hands wandered back to your breasts, squeezing them experimentally. You let out a throaty grunt of approval, given that your mouth was somewhat occupied.

“But I suppose…if you really need incentive to stay…” Seven mused when the both of you came up for air, “Then…”

You let out a wholly undignified squawking noise as Seven reached downwards, his hand sliding into your pants, those dexterous fingers of his slipping past the hem of your underwear.

“So wet already?” Seven teased, unable to keep the glee from his voice as his fingers slipped in further, and this time you couldn’t stop yourself from bucking your hips upwards, a keening noise in your throat. “You naughty girl.”

“Ngh…fuck, Seven…” you hissed as he rubbed, teasing mercilessly. You pulled once again on the headphone cord. You wanted to touch back. “Untie me.”

“Hmm…nah,” Seven said, after a moment of pretending to consider it. “After all…I did come here to work on the security system and you’ve been distracting me. If you want me to untie you…”

Here, he leant forwards and pressed his lips to your neck, sucking hard enough on the sensitive skin there to leave what you were sure would be a sizable hickey.

“…you’ll have to earn it.”

A shiver ran down the length of your spine, skin tingling where his mouth had been. Your fingers twitched impatiently as his hand slowly returned to your pants, dragging them down inch by inch. It just figured he’d be as much a fucking troll in the bedroom as he is in the chatrooms, for all his insisting that personality had been fake. He didn’t touch where you were most burning for him to either – instead he slid his hands up your thighs, squeezing, nails sharp against the smooth skin. By now you were almost totally exposed, only your bra and underwear providing you any coverage, but you didn’t think they’d be sticking around for long. You swore and twisted your hips and Seven continued to torment you, reaching around and unfastening your bra onehanded.

“Show off,” you managed to mutter hoarsely, then let out a gasp as he began attending to your breasts as well, kneading them with a grin splitting his face. He looked at you like he was looking at a banquet.

“I always knew you were cute, but I didn’t know you’d look like _this_ under those clothes,” he almost growled, toying with your breasts with one hand and using the other to stimulate between your squirming legs, and you almost yelped with how good it felt, this delicious assault from above and below.

“Ah, god, Seven…!” you gasped, your voice strangulated in the otherwise quiet room. “I’m close, I’m so…hngh…”

You voice was swallowed up by another moan, unable to ignore the rising tide of pleasure swelling somewhere in you, almost making you feel drunk on it, blotting out everything else you’d been stressing over for the past few days.

“Oh, not yet…” Seven purred, finally relenting and shrugging off his own hoodie, revealing his surprisingly toned arms. “I don’t want to miss out on all the fun…even if I don’t deserve it…”

You opened your mouth to tell him to knock it off with that talk when you were temporarily robbed of speech by the glorious sight of Seven unzipping his fly. He moved over you again, the soft material of his vest shirt providing a pleasant friction against the soft skin of your stomach and chest. Something hard nudged against your leg as Seven carefully positioned himself, still so methodical even in the heat of the moment. You wriggled your hips impatiently, which made him snicker softly.

“You really want this, huh?” he asked, tilting his head, but you sensed the caution underneath his teasing words. He was genuinely asking.

You nodded.

“Oh, yeah.”

Seven smiled, this gorgeous smile that somehow negated the dark shadows under his eyes and made the stress on him fall away. You were so distracted by that look you almost forgot what you were doing until you got a reminder when Seven plunged inside, and you let out a throaty growl as he rubbed up against that sweetspot, taking his time with it, his breath coming out in shallow pants. His arms wrapped around you, his lips finding your neck, pressing urgent kisses to your throat as his hips rocked against yours. You almost chanted his name, the syllables wrapping deliciously around your tongue as you arched your back, rocking your own hips forward.

_“Ah…”_

Your head bonked against the headboard, but you didn’t care. Your hands were starting to go numb from being tied there, but the tingling actually felt sorta good under these circumstances and the fact it must have turned Seven on something fierce to see you all trussed up…well, it was definitely a bonus. Your body was slick with sweat as you moved against Seven, tingling waves of pleasure building and building, your ears ringing. Seven said your name like a prayer, nipping your bottom lip as you pulsated around him, throwing your head back as finally you came, Seven not too far behind you. Spots burst behind your eyelids and you exhaled sharply.

He was considerate enough to remove his weight from you, flopping by your side with a groan, his glasses knocked askew. He removed them and rubbed the bridge of his nose, a contented sigh leaving his lips.

“Goddammit, Seven…” you wheezed out, letting your head fall back against the pillows. Then you remembered something. “Oi.”

“Hm?”

You poked him with your foot.

“Hands.”

“Oh!” he said, as if he’d truly forgotten. “Right. Sorry…”

He untied you and you happily yanked your arms down, rubbing each wrist to get the bloodflow back. He kissed the back of your wrist apologetically, though you couldn’t say you were really that mad at him anymore.

“I really should get back to work…” he said, with a light, sheepish laugh, running a hand through his red locks again.

You shot him a look beneath your mussed-up hair.

“Seven,” you grumbled, “You’re not just going to tie me up, do me and then leave, are you? Do us both a favour and try getting a few hours’ sleep for once. We’ll talk more when we’ve woken up, okay?”

Seven went to argue, but you put a hand to his mouth.

“Nope, save it. Stay here, or I’ll tie _you_ up.”

He laughed and suddenly hugged you, burying his face in your neck. You blinked in surprise, but this type of physical contact was a welcome change from his previous distance. You knew the two of you had a lot to discuss, but you could practically feel your eyes slamming shut at the mere prospect of a long conversation. It had been an emotional couple of days…

“How can I say no to that?” Seven said, his voice muffled against your skin. “…Alright. I’ll...I'll stay.”

You nodded in satisfaction and peeled back the covers, slipping beneath them, relishing the feel of the soft material against your skin. You reached down the side of the bed and grabbed a pair of underwear and a fresh vest from the nearby drawer, yanking them on beneath the sheets. You’d never been one for sleeping naked and you didn’t feel like starting now.

Seven carefully disentangled his headphones from the headboard and set them aside, then set his glasses on the bedside table nearby. As he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer, hugging you to him, you suddenly snickered.

“What?” he asked and you could hear the wry smile in his voice.

You turned to look at him, a hint of a smirk about your lips, even as you felt the urge to sleep pressing upon you like a weight.

“Oh, nothing…just, I think I’ve figured out the real reason they call you ‘God Seven.’”  
  


End file.
